gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted Level in GTA IV
A Wanted Level in Grand Theft Auto IV, as well as its expansion The Lost and Damned, is a measure of how much the player (Niko in the main game and Johnny in TLAD) is wanted by the law enforcement in Liberty City and therefore how much force law enforcement will use to capture/stop him. As the player's wanted level increases, more powerful and numerous forms of law enforcement will pursue the player. In Grand Theft Auto IV, like in previous games, the wanted level is measured on a six-star scale, which increase in police lethality from the non-lethal 1 star to the extremely aggressive 6 stars. Committing a minor crime within sight of police, such as beating people up, stealing cars, damaging occupied cars on foot, etc - will earn the player one star; committing several of these crimes in quick succession will likely attract a star with or without police visibility. Continuing to commit crimes or resisting arrest will often lead to a second star. Committing serious crimes (for example, throwing a grenade into a large crowd of bystanders) is likely to earn the player multiple wanted stars immediately; killing or wounding an officer of the law with a firearm will result in an immediate three stars being earned. If the player has one or more wanted stars, nearby LCPD Police officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player. An arrest is executed by either coming into close proximity with the player -- forcing them to put their hands up -- or by opening the player's car door and holding the player at gunpoint; if arrested, the player is transported to the nearest police station and released a few hours later after a fine (10% of the player's current cash balance) and all weapons are taken. Vehicular arrests cannot be resisted; on-foot arrests can be, however this will raise the player's wanted level, and is likely to result in somewhat severe injury as the police fire upon the player at close range. A player's wanted level can be decreased in various ways. The most straightforward way is to escape the search radius and remain out of sight for several seconds. Unlike GTA III era games, wanted levels cannot be lost by picking up police bribes, as these no longer exist; the Pay 'n' Spray service is, however, still available. Unlike in previous games, Pay 'n' Sprays cannot be used in sight of police, even for vehicle repair; visibility to police is indicated by whether the stars on the HUD are white (visible) or grey (out of sight). Pay 'n' Sprays will instantly remove the player's wanted level, and their use will advance the in-game clock three hours. Police in GTA IV are better-equipped, smarter, more brutal and merciless and will respond even to crimes not directly witnessed by them, as civilians will call on their cell phones to report crimes, usually resulting in a one-star wanted level. Also, police will commandeer civilian vehicles (parked or occupied) if their vehicles are destroyed, or if a police car is unavailable. They may even commandeer the cars parked in front of the player's safehouses. If an officer commandeers a vehicle in the player's parking space and the player uses the "Wanted Down" cheat, getting the car back from him will not earn the player a wanted rating. Star levels are cumulative, therefore repeatedly committing even a "minor" infraction (such as vehicular homicide) can lead to higher wanted levels. In-game Help When you attain your first wanted level, the game will display information to briefly explain the wanted level system. One Star At a one star wanted level, any LCPD police patrols that spot the player will give chase and attempt to arrest him. Officers will only shoot at one star if they feel threatened (usually when the player hits an officer with his car but doesn't kill him) and will most commonly attempt to arrest the player. Police Cars will follow the player at lower speeds than at higher wanted levels. The wanted radius is approximately 2 blocks large. Cops also give chase to the player if they spot the player driving through the tollbooth without paying, stealing money from cash registers, driving while intoxicated, or even climbing onto a police car. The player will be unable to buy weapons or food, use a taxi, enter entertainment venues, or enter clothing stores. Police officers will be able to commandeer parked vehicles to pursue the player. If the player breaks free when the police are trying to arrest them, they will gain a two star wanted level and police will start to use firearms. A one-star wanted level is attained by committing the following crimes: :*Attacking and/or killing bystanders :*Damaging or destroying a vehicle (explosives may lead to higher levels) :*Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle :*Killing a police officer from behind (while he is in a police car) :*Firing a weapon in public areas :*Pointing any weapon at a police officer :*Running over a citizen or police officer :*Attempting or committing motor vehicle theft by either carjacking or taking a parked vehicle :*Driving a car with the car alarm going :*Breaking through a tollbooth without paying :*Driving while intoxicated from one of the bars :*Pushing a police officer repeatedly by running into him :*Spraying cops or pedestrians with a water cannon when driving a fire truck :*Standing on top of a police car with the police in it :*Stealing money from the cash register in any accessible store :*Getting caught on fire (on foot or vehicle) :*Obstructing justice when a officer is chasing or making an arrest on a NPC Two Stars Officers will now shoot to kill more often. Officers in cars now chase the player rather than simply follow behind and will often try to overtake the player or spin them out. Two wanted stars are attained by: :*Aiming a gun at a police officer :*Shooting at a police officer without hitting him :*Shooting at the body of a police car :*Destroying many cars at once :*Killing many people in a short space of time :*Crashing into a gas pump :*Resisting arrest or driving away when police are trying to arrest the player :*Destroying a Securicar or the Police Stockade by using firearms or explosives :*Flying over the Civilization Committee in Algonquin in a helicopter :*Flying over the runway at Francis International Airport in a helicopter :*Stealing certain cars for Brucie's Exotic Exports Three Stars At a three-star wanted level, pursuing police vehicles become more aggressive and the police also begin to set up roadblocks on main roads. A police helicopter is also called in to assist and its crew will follow the player, put a spotlight on him at night, and shoot at him if they get a clear shot. However, the helicopter has limited fuel and will break off pursuit if the player enters a tunnel, kills its two riflemen, or destroys the heli. NOOSE will now begin to aid the LCPD, as NOOSE Cruisers will join chase and create roadblocks on bridges as well as NOOSE Patriots. NOOSE Patriots will also frequently attempt to hit the player's car head-on similar to Rhino Units in Need For Speed: Most Wanted, usually causing ejection from the vehicle. All police vehicles pursue at maximum speed. Police boats are dispatched if the player enters or goes near water. the player is unable to board the subway now and is unable to evade the police in a helicopter. Three wanted stars are attained by: :*Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm :*Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing innocent civilians and destroying vehicles) :*Entering the Alderney State Correctional Facility (only in The Lost and Damned) Four Stars At four stars the FIB will join the fray, and the player will be confronted by either NOOSE Enforcers or FIB Buffalos. The LCPD still chase the player, and they are as frequent as before, only now accompanied by NOOSE/FIB vehicles. The other forms of NOOSE still chase the player as well. The officers and agents will begin to use shotguns along with pistols. It has been speculated, but not confirmed, that FIB Buffalos are dispatched when the player is in a small, quick car as they are fast and maneuverable. The NOOSE Enforcer is dispatched when the player is in a larger vehicle and is retaliating with a large amount of force. Sometimes, both services will chase the player in order to have a well-rounded arsenal: NOOSE Enforcers to stop the players vehicle, and FIB Buffalos to keep up with the player's car. At this point it is also speculated that the car the player is driving decides how many of the other services are dispatched. For example, if the player is driving a fast car NOOSE Patriots are spawned as the specially modified Patriots possess both speed and stopping power. However what vehicle the player is driving may not even really be a factor. The player can earn the "Walk Free" Achievement/Trophy by successfully outrunning the search radius while on 4 stars. Four wanted stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Entering the runway at Francis International Airport :*Entering the grounds of the Civilization Committee in Algonquin Five Stars At five stars the Police Maverick is accompanied by a NOOSE Annihilator. All law enforcement open fire, even in pursuit, making getaways and keeping the vehicle in good condition difficult, especially if the FIB intercept the player, as three SMGs will make extremely short work of the player's getaway vehicle. Additionally, all law enforcement will use more advanced driving techniques as they will usually try to make the player spin out of control and crash. They will also usually use the PIT maneuver as one of their blocking skills. NOOSE/FIB cooperation is more apparent at this level, and they both appear equally, chasing the player. Five stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Going on the site "Littlelacysurprisepageant.com" Six Stars At six stars, the Police Maverick is replaced with a second Annihilator. The police forces have a larger percentage of FIB/NOOSE. LCPD is still evident, though not as much as before. More NOOSE Cruisers, Patriots, Enforcers and FIB Buffalo are found instead, with only a smattering of LCPD cop cars. Survival while moving on foot is most difficult, and a fast car is recommended. All parties will doggedly and relentlessly try to ram/shoot the player into oblivion with little regard for collateral damage. When on foot, all parties will rapidly tear through the player if he doesn't move quickly. Escape is harder, due to the constant presence of two police helicopters. The best way to escape is to shoot down the Annihilators, and, before they re-spawn, sneak into a Pay 'n' Spray. Another easy way to escape is to go onto the rail road with a vehicle and then just follow the subway until out of the police radius, but it is quite easy to get lost down in the subways. The player can earn the "One Man Army" Achievement/Trophy by surviving for 5 minutes on 6 stars before being busted or wasted. Six stars are attained by: :*Continuing to retaliate against law enforcement :*Continuing to cause collateral damage :*Crossing police barricades into areas of Liberty City that are not yet unlocked in the Storyline :*Flying a helicopter into a borough of Liberty City that the player has not yet unlocked Category:GTA IV Category:GTA IV Era